


Next Time

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's subconscious is trying to tell him something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

There are days when Jack really, really hates this town. Where else did one have to deal with mad scientists, sentient corn, and saving the town every other day? A town called Eureka filled with scientists sometimes way smarter than they should be.

On top of that, he had to deal with the apparent fact, that as soon as he and Stark temporarily lose their memories due to the one of GD’s many crisis, spills, explosions, memory device thingys, and so on, they ended up jumping each other.

The first time Jack woke up naked in bed with Stark, he wrote it off to unknown side effects of the chemicals, particles, pollen, whatever they’d been exposed to. The second time was a little harder. By the third and fourth time it happened, Jack began to seriously wonder what the hell his subconscious was thinking of. Why Nathan Stark? Why not Allison or Jo or, hell, even Fargo?

He was sure Beverly would have an explanation about the fact that every time he and Nathan forgot they hated each other they ended up in bed together. Naked. With Jack always waking up in the wet spot. She would undoubtedly mention something about his Id or Ego, or even deeply repressed desires.

Whatever it was, next time it happened, and it would because this was Eureka after all, Nathan was going to be on the bottom.


End file.
